Little Sunflower
by BarelyCoherentZombie
Summary: The life and death of Yagi Shinobu, mother of the greatest hero, All Might. Part 1 in the Little Sunflower series. ABO Dynamics.
1. Yagi Shinobu

Yagi Shinobu was a beautiful young omega who came from a well off family.

Her family was completely comprised of Alphas and Omegas, believing in the traditional views that had been established many years ago when Dynamics and Quirks manifested.

Shinobu didn't have a Quirk, to the disappointment of her family, who had a long history of strong Quirks. Her father was a strong telekinetic, her mother could influence someone's emotional state with the right song, her older brother could read minds.

At sixteen she was sent to America to study, luckily one of the few things her traditional parents allowed. She would stay there until she was eighteen, by then she would come back to Japan and be married off.

She worked hard while studying in the States, ignoring the other girls as they snuck off in the night, isolating herself as she worked to prove herself a capable daughter.

However, she had seemed to have caught the eye of one of her classmates, a blond, blue eyed Alpha who sat behind her.

It started small, a smile, a wave, if he was there first he'd get up and pull out her seat, if they met in the halls he'd escort her and open the doors, offer to carry her books, it was innocent and she'd never had such kindness from an Alpha on her.

After a couple of weeks, she officially introduced herself.

He was sweet, he loved her name, didn't try to get too familiar or shorten it like some of her dorm-mates did, they became easy friends. She learned that he wanted to be a historical researcher or archaeologist, exploring different lands and cultures, going on exciting adventures. He learned that she wanted to be a botanist, growing flowers and fruits and vegetables, learning their meanings and brightening someone's day.

He learned that she was Quirkless, and she learned that he was too.

Shinobu didn't know when friendship became more. One day they were walking side by side, the next they were holding hands, and then they were exchanging kisses. She knew her family would be furious with her, for mingling with a foreign Alpha, and a Quirkless one with no wealth or influence at that, but, for once, she didn't care what they thought.

And then it came crashing down.

Like most love stories, it was a spur of the moment thing. They were kissing, chaste and innocent, sitting on his bed, then she was in his lap, hair down and shirt unbuttoned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

She woke up the next morning, the glow of the night before slowly fading into all encompassing panic as their actions sunk in.

He woke up to her crying, hysterical at the thought of her family's reaction. Because now there was a scar marking her neck, binding them, and they hadn't used protection.

Their following interactions were stilted, what was once flowing banter and easy conversations became awkward and short. They tried to make it work, and it did start to go back as it had been.

Then she found out that she was pregnant.

She went to him after she found out, he was the father and therefore deserved to know, but when she arrived at his dorm it was barren. The map of the places he wanted to see was gone, all of the souvenirs he collected from the places he had been or things that had been given to him were gone. All that was left was the standard desk, bed, and sheets the school provided.

Dread and betrayal hit her hard, followed closely by anger and depression. She called him, again and again, getting the voicemail everytime, before finally an unknown voice answered, not knowing anyone by his name. He had changed his number.

She tried to find out from the school, looked him up online, but he'd seemingly disappeared from the planet. Not even his few friends knew where he'd went, or at least wouldn't tell her.

She was just shy of eighteen, in a foreign country, pregnant, and the father had left her.

She couldn't keep it a secret, pregnant Omegas were instantly identifiable by their scent. Before she started to physically show, everyone knew, giving her pitying or disgusted looks, calling her a slut or whore behind her back, going silent and staring when she entered a room, but she ignored them. She wouldn't let other people's judgment or her own mistakes get in the way.

She turned eighteen four months into her pregnancy, walking onto stage to get her diploma with her head held high as judging eyes followed her every move.

Her parents called her that night, telling her that the plane to take her home would arrive the next day, her new Alpha husband would pick her up. She nodded and smiled, speaking only when asked directly. After they hung up she booked a flight to Tokyo for the following day.


	2. My Sunflower

She lived on the streets for the first few months after arriving in Tokyo, before a nice older couple gave her the room above their shop, they would let her live there until she could stand on her own as long as she pulled her weight.

She worked from morning to night, helping stock shelves and ring up customers, all the way up until she started noticing contractions, a month before she was due.

The husband drove her to a small Omega clinic, a place made exactly for the purpose of welcoming struggling young Omegas like her that couldn't afford a hospital.

Labor was long and agonizing, the doctor was a no nonsense male Omega, and the nurses were calm and sure. Shinobu knew they were the best at their jobs, but when her baby arrived, small and quiet and _not breathing_ , her heart shattered.

She keened as her baby was rushed away, struggling, kicking and snarling as nurses restrained her. The sour tang of distressed Omega overpowered the calming scents of the Omega and Beta trying to reassure her.

Her last vision as they sedated her was the doctors fighting to bring her baby back to life.

Shinobu came to in a small hospital room, a nurse was standing over her with a warm smile.

Your son is okay, she was told. There'd been a bit too much fluid in his lungs and he was small, but he was healthy. The nurse told her that it was normal, for Omegas to panic when their newborn had something wrong with them, even if it was found to be an easy fix, especially Omegas who had no prior experience and were already stressed beforehand.

Her son was handed to her, so small and so beautiful, with soft skin a fluffy blond hair.

She almost cried when she was told he would be an Omega. She didn't want him to go through the same strifes that she had, the judgment and prejudice. She hated to think that he'd grow up and be pressured into being less than he was, because that's what many perceived Omegas to be.

It was hard, being a single mother. People shunned her, judged her every action. She was tired, didn't pay as much attention to her appearance as she usually did, then she was a slob, no wonder her Alpha left her. However if she tried to look nice, she was trying too hard, looking for another Alpha to lure into her clutches.

Don't let anyone tell you what you can and cannot be, Toshinori, she told him. He was five, crying into her skirt after being told he was Quirkless. My little Sunflower, people will shun you, criticize your every action, but you must stand tall and never give up. He looked up at her, with big blue eyes, and she could see the makings of someone wonderful.

Now, she lay in a crowded street, bleeding and broken, trying to tell paramedics to notify the old couple watching her son. Shinobu was fading away, fast, and she wept at not being able to watch her son grow and become the great person she knew he'd be.

Yagi Shinobu was gone, leaving little Toshinori alone.


End file.
